


doting type

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, JUST, fluffy hakumor, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they start dating, it's sudden, unexpected, but feels like something that has been a long time coming. They're both shy at first, even though it's not their first kiss, and it's not their first time holding hands, either. It's like new, though, the way Hakuryuu looks at her and Morgiana knows what it's meant to be, knows that the fondness in his eyes isn't something she's imagining, and lets herself smile back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	doting type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jim shady](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jim+shady).



> please enjoy these nerds being cute to eachother ヾ(๑’౪`๑)ﾉﾞ

 

When they start dating, it's sudden, unexpected, but feels like something that has been a long time coming. They're both shy at first, even though it's not their first kiss, and it's not their first time holding hands, either. It's like new, though, the way Hakuryuu looks at her and Morgiana knows what it's meant to be, knows that the fondness in his eyes isn't something she's imagining, and lets herself smile back. She feels butterflies in her stomach that were never there before, and she tells them to calm down, because it's just Hakuryuu, and they've been like this for basically EVER, sort of.

 

So she's expecting Hakuryuu to be the same as always, shy and blushy and shrugging Morgiana off when she gets too close for comfort. And he is, for the most part. They still get into stupid arguments about how much she eats, or whether or not Morgiana's paying attention to Hakuryuu's criticisms about taking care of herself (which she isn’t).

 

But then there's the unfamiliar Hakuryuu, the one Morgiana is still getting used to. It's the Hakuryuu that gently takes Morgiana's hand when they're walking together, or rests his head on the top of Morgiana's when they're watching TV, or pulls Morgiana into his lap when she complains about being cold. Morgiana struggles at first, confused and thinking Hakuryuu's making fun of her or something, but she slowly starts to realize that, beyond all belief, Hakuryuu is the Doting type.

 

It's absolutely bizarre, and Morgiana knows Hakuryuu thinks so, too. His cheeks flush whenever he's a little too touchy, when he brushes his fingers through Morgiana's soft hair and then jerks his hand away after Morgiana leans into the touch and he realizes what he's doing. It's bizarre, but Morgiana likes it, and she starts dragging Hakuryuu's hand back, demanding he let himself pet Morgiana's hair, and slowly Hakuryuu starts to relax and accept his own weirdly contrary nature. He's still shy and blushy, but he gives in easier, shares his drinks with Morgiana, and even picks her up one morning, huffing and puffing until Morgiana laughs at him and suggests they just meet halfway.

 

Morgiana thinks it might change as time goes on and they settle into this new thing, but even as the newness wears off, Hakuryuu doesn't change. Morgiana starts to feel kind of...well, spoiled, like the way she sometimes dotes on Miss Reah’s children, and at first it starts to bother her, like she's some kind of kid. She blurts it out one day, when Hakuryuu's offering her his jacket (Morgiana forgot her own) in the chilly weather, but she immediately takes it back when she sees the shocked expression on Hakuryuu's face. She doesn't want to see Hakuryuu like that, ever, and she pulls him in for a kiss and says sorry, sorry, and Hakuryuu melts against her.

 

Time goes by and Hakuryuu just gets worse and worse and worse, or better and better and better, and Morgiana stops thinking it's weird that Hakuryuu gets her favorite drink for her when it's his turn to buy, or shares the last of his popsicle when he knows it's Morgiana's favorite. Everyone else gives them strange looks, because it's weird for someone uncomfortable with the female gender to be sharing anything with her. And he doesn't, not with anyone else but Morgiana. It makes Morgiana's chest swell, sometimes, when she notices people staring, makes her grin and sidle closer to Hakuryuu, who just looks at her in confusion.

 

Morgiana asks him why, one night, when her head is pillowed on Hakuryuu's arm, and their breath is mingling together.

 

“I like you,” Hakuryuu says, his voice gruff and soft, and he ends up on his back with Morgiana kissing the heck out of him, because Morgiana likes him, too, likes him so much she thinks she might explode sometimes, especially when Hakuryuu says things like that.

 

Hakuryuu lets her sleep in some mornings even though he wakes up early, which Morgiana finds out when she wakes up tangled with Hakuryuu to find him already awake and watching as Morgiana stretches her shoulders and burrows back under the sheets. Hakuryuu tries to cook for her, once, when she's spending a long week at Hakuryuu's, and although it ends in a burnt mess of pancakes and laughing and pointing, Morgiana's so grateful that they don't get to sleep until 1 in the morning, which happens almost never for them, and Hakuryuu ends up flushing when they go out later to pick up instant noodles and everyone stares at the marks on his neck.

 

“You two are gross,” Kassim says one day, when Hakuryuu's toweling Morgiana's hair for her, and they both jump forward to snap at the same time and Morgiana feels like she's absolutely and thoroughly in love with this tall, dumb idiot who lets Morgiana climb into his futon on trips and sneaks dessert to her like the one time Morgiana got too sick to get out of bed.

 

Hakuryuu skips school for Morgiana, once, when she's really ill and her parents are going to be out of the house all day. “You might die,” he says in explanation as he shuffles through the front door with bags of sports drinks and energy bars, because they're all he knows to buy. He lets Morgiana sleep against his chest on the couch, touches her forehead every so often, and doesn't even complain that much when Morgiana's fever makes him sweat under the heavy blankets he's draped over them. In the end, he carries Morgiana to his room, and even though he goes back to school the next day, he stops by after, with homework and a popsicle he sneaks in past Miss Reah’s youngest, and an issue of a fashion magazine Morgiana hasn't read yet.

 

Morgiana really, really wants to treat Hakuryuu as well as she's being treated, but it's hard. It's really hard, actually. She doesn't know where to start; she can't lend Hakuryuu her jacket, because she knows from experience that it doesn't fit across his shoulders and rides up on his arms and it's just a mess that gets them both shouting. She can't offer Hakuryuu a piggyback ride, which is also something he knows from personal experience, and Hakuryuu never gets sick, so she's out of luck there.

She tries cooking breakfast for Hakuryuu one morning, when he actually sleeps in, worn out from work. She's sure Hakuryuu won't mind if she uses his kitchen, and it's going well until she actually gets to the cooking part, fills the kitchen with smoke and sends Hakuryuu scurrying in, hair messy and rubbing at his eyes and looking panicked. He groans and relaxes when he sees it's just Morgiana, standing in the middle of the kitchen with a smoldering frying pan. It's a little better that Hakuryuu can't cook either, but Morgiana sulks for the rest of the day over having had her plans ruined, no matter how many times Hakuryuu nuzzles her ear or tugs a strand of his hair.

 

There's also the matter of Morgiana not really knowing exactly how to spoil Hakuryuu the way Hakuryuu spoils her. He knows Hakuryuu's favorite things, of course, they always hang out together, Morgiana can't cook, and between those things, it's impossible. She tries giving him a massage once, ending with Hakuryuu halfway off the bed with a pained look and a bruise blooming on his back the next day. She tries getting Hakuryuu chocolates, only for Hakuryuu to end up feeding most of them to Morgiana because he doesn't care for sweets all that much, and Morgiana can't resist going back for one more.

 

Hakuryuu seems content with a kiss, but that's not enough. Morgiana wants to make Hakuryuu feel as good as she does, but it's hard, harder than he's ever thought possible, the very few times she imagined dating someone. One morning after the breakfast fiasco, when Hakuryuu's spending the night, she tries making pancakes the way Miss Reah makes for her and the others, smiling and sunny and always a good breakfast to wake up to. She doesn't want Miss Reah to help, because this is for Hakuryuu, and she wants to do it herself. The result is a misshapen lump that has an expression sort of similar to Hakuryuu's everyday one, black on the bottom where she's scraped it off in a panic. Hakuryuu shovels it into his mouth, grimacing and looking close to tears, and when he finishes the whole thing Morgiana's close to tears herself. Hakuryuu's even spoiling her when she messes up making stupid pancakes.

 

Morgiana tries to wash his clothes for him once, too, and ends up turning half of Hakuryuu's clothes pink. It's not exactly a bad color on him, and it sends Morgiana into peals of laughter, but the flush to Hakuryuu's face hadn't been what she was going for. She tries to let Hakuryuu ride on the back of his bike and sends them both tumbling down a grassy slope, ending with Hakuryuu halfway on top of Morgiana and declaring that he's never, ever going to let Morgiana do anything for him ever again, which is exactly the opposite of what Morgiana has been trying so hard to do.

 

Maybe, Morgiana thinks, maybe she can get him back on his birthday, but she ends up just giving Hakuryuu a new pair of sweatpants because she has no idea what you get a boy (boyfriend) for their birthday. Hakuryuu looks pleased, as much as he can, but it's still not enough. She tries again on Christmas, when he asks around about what Hakuryuu wants, and in his frustration he ends up getting him a shiny new hand made plushie, which is made slightly better when she finds Hakuryuu's gotten him the exact same thing, not hand made, cheeks red with embarrassment. Morgiana loves it. It's the best gift she's ever had.

 

“I can't believe he's the type to spoil someone,” Alibaba muses one day when they're taking a break, both of them watching Hakuryuu on the court teaching little kids basketball. Morgiana glances over, and it's true, she can't believe it either, but that also means other people have noticed. It's embarrassing, kind of, but it's also Hakuryuu, and leaves a warm feeling in her chest.

 

Morgiana asks him why again, after stealing Hakuryuu's juice box and drinking over half of it.

 

And Hakuryuu's answer is the same: “I like you,” but the way he says it has Morgiana's heart thudding in her chest because she knows what it really means, and she loves Hakuryuu, too.

 

Finally, Morgiana caves. It's one evening when they're doing homework, and she flops over with her head on Hakuryuu's lap, blowing hair out of her eyes. There are long, smooth fingers brushing it across her forehead, suddenly, and Morgiana leans into it as she lets Hakuryuu pet her hair, slide his fingers down to smooth over Morgiana's cheek, until she sits bolt upright and sends Hakuryuu's head knocking into the side of his bed.

 

“Hakuryuu!” she yells, which probably isn't the best way to start this, and the pointing probably isn't, either. “Tell me how to spoil you!”

 

The look Hakuryuu gives her is confused, as he rubs at the back of his head.

 

Morgiana has to explain, about how Hakuryuu always does things for her, and how he's so soft and warm and gentle and it drives Morgiana crazy. Hakuryuu's cheeks flame the entire time, and part of Morgiana's always known he does a lot of things without thinking, because that's just the surprising way he is. It's frustrating, she says, being the only one to be pampered like that, and it makes her feel like she's not working hard enough.

 

“Don't be stupid,” Hakuryuu says when she finishes, taking a deep breath after spilling everything. “I don't want you to pamper me. I just want you to be you.” His cheeks are red and his eyes flicker away, a sign he's embarrassed.

 

Even now, Hakuryuu's way too good. He's good at this, and Morgiana's being beaten, so she huffs and crawls onto Hakuryuu's lap and decides to kiss him silly, and then some, looking on with satisfaction at Hakuryuu's red cheeks and red lips, the saliva at the corner of his mouth and the way he clutches Morgiana's shoulders with too-tight fingers.

 

“I really like you,” Morgiana says, against his ear with her arms curled around Hakuryuu's middle, pressed up to his back when the lights are out and it's dark. “I like you so much, I want to do nice things for you too.”

 

“You already do.” Hakuryuu's voice is gruff with awkward emotion. He shifts and then he's rolling out of Morgiana's arms, turning to face her and sliding their legs together. “Why the hell do you think I ate that pancake you made me?”

 

Morgiana flushes up to her ears, grateful for the darkness that maybe can hide part of her shame. She's about to protest when Hakuryuu kisses her, short and sweet, and then again, longer and sweeter, and Morgiana decides that maybe if Hakuryuu wants to pamper her, she should just let it happen, because Hakuryuu has always been a stubborn ass as long as they've known each other.

 

The next morning, though, Morgiana tries one more time for the pancakes, and when Hakuryuu walks into the kitchen, wary and skeptical, Morgiana's cheeks are pink with pride when she holds out a definitely (mostly) not burnt pancake, with a lopsided smile that she mentions reminds him of Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu blushes, but eats the pancake, and Morgiana watches closely enough to know that he doesn't even grimace once, and when he says it's good, Morgiana believes him, because even when he's being his nicest, Hakuryuu's honest and straightforward.

 

There's probably hope for her yet, she thinks, as her stomach grumbles and Hakuryuu ends up shoving a bite of pancake into Morgiana's mouth. In the meantime, though, she'll maybe settle for kisses, and for his newly refined skill of smiling pancakes for breakfast, and when Hakuryuu quirks a smile at him later, it really does look kind of similar.

**Author's Note:**

> w-were they cute enough??? d-did i do well?? !(•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑
> 
> i hope this is a good fic for u 2 read!! ◦°˚\\(*❛‿❛)/˚°◦


End file.
